Feliz cumpleaños, Lyra
by zakuraasSs
Summary: '-Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola, y menos un día como este' / Ese día era su cumpleaños. SoulSilverShipping.


Lyra miraba por décima vez por la ventana, el día estaba frío, el cielo nublado amenazaba con querer llover o, incluso, nevar, pero a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, era un día especial.

Ese día era su cumpleaños, sí, su madre ya le había felicitado, y sabía que Ethan no tardaría en llegar con su querido Marill detrás de él para felicitarla el día, y, quizás, con un pequeño paquete para ella.

Pero algo le faltaba ese día, algo que estuvo presente en el anterior, algo que ella nunca olvidaría y que hizo que su corazón albergara ese recuerdo por el resto de sus días.

_Estaba en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Iris, afuera hacía bastante frío además de la lluvia, era tarde, hacía mal tiempo y no le quedaba otra que quedarse allí aquella noche, suspiró, al parecer no se podría encontrar con Ethan como había planeado en Pueblo Caoba._

_Un joven pelirrojo entró empapado en el centro pokémon a la vez que ella pedía una habitación para pasar la noche allí, pero paró de hablar cuando escuchó la voz de aquel chico y rápidamente, se giró._

_-¿Silver? – Preguntó como si su cara no fuera suficiente para su duda._

_-No, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. – Dijo él en tono sarcástico. – Pues claro que soy yo, tonta._

_-¿Cómo que estás por aquí? Pensé que estarías bastante lejos. – No pudo evitar sonreír, él era su rival, sí, pero a ella le agradaba aquel chico, e incluso le llegaba a parecer un amigo._

_-Pues fíjate tú, que suerte he tenido. – Volvió a decir con el tono anterior, quitándose la chaqueta._

_La enfermera Joy llegó con la llave de la habitación donde se quedaría Lyra aquella noche, pero se sorprendió al ver a otro joven hablando con ella, y rápidamente tal y como había llegado, habló._

_-Lo siento, pero si viene a alojarse aquí no nos quedan más habitaciones… - Susurró con deje de tristeza. – Aunque, si se conocen, podrían compartir habitación._

_Lyra abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero luego mostró una sonrisa, feliz._

_-Por mí no hay problema, ¿querrías pasar la noche conmigo, Silver? – Llamó ella, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Eh, nadie dijo nada de compartir habitación!_

_-Pero no quedan más habitaciones, y la señorita no se ha opuesto… Venga, sea caballeroso. – Pidió la enfermera, sonriente._

_Silver suspiró resignado y soltando un bufido acompañó a la joven a la habitación. Allí dejaron sus cosas y Silver fue directo a cualquier cuarto de baño para secarse un poco por la lluvia, cuando salió se dio cuenta que Lyra estaba teniendo una conversación por su PokéGear con Ethan._

_-Si… Lo siento mucho, no podré ir, la lluvia… - Suspiró. – Sé que es un día importante, me duele mucho no poder ir… - Ahora empezó a susurrar. - ¿Yo? Estoy bien, no estoy sola, tranquilo… Lo pasaré bien. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. – Gracias Ethan, cuídate. – Y con sus últimas palabras colgó._

_-¿Qué día es hoy para ser tan importante? – Preguntó Silver con una toalla en la cabeza, sobresaltando a Lyra quien estaba de espaldas a él._

_-Solo mi cumpleaños. – Dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Silver abrió un poco más los ojos de lo habitual, él no sabía su cumpleaños, claro, tampoco lo había preguntado._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes familia con quien celebrarlo? – Dijo sentándose en la cama baja de la litera del cuarto._

_- Estoy bastante lejos de ella… Y Ethan estaba en Pueblo Caoba, dónde me iba a reunir con él para al menos… Celebrar algo. – Susurró. – No quería pasar este día sola, pero todos mis planes se vinieron abajo por esta lluvia._

_-No estás sola. – Dijo Silver. Al ver los ojos de la chica soltar un brillo especial, carraspeó girando la cabeza, con un pequeño sonrojo. – Es decir, tu familia seguro que está pensando a ti, y tienes amigos que te aprecian, como Ethan.- Ella volvió a cambiar la cara, mirando por la ventana._

_-Pero aun así nadie está conmigo… Ni siquiera pedí un deseo. – Susurró ella, Silver solo negó con la cabeza, y acto seguido fue a por uno de los bastoncillos que había en el baño, llamó fuera a su Quilava y le pidió que hiciera prender uno de los extremos. Apagó la luz, sorprendiendo a Lyra, quien lo miraba fascinada. Se acercó a ella, acercando también el bastoncillo a su boca._

_-Pues, hazlo. – Dijo él. – No es que me importe esta fecha, para mí es como un día normal. – Aclaró él. Ella bajó los ojos, desilusionada. – Hasta… Hoy, que descubrí que era tu cumpleaños. – Susurró. – Es algo especial para ti, y no hay nadie al que aprecies a tu lado, lo mejor es pedir ese deseo que tanto quieres y esperar al próximo, dónde estarán todas esas personas que tanto quieres que estén este día. – Sentenció, ahora mirándola a ella a los ojos. – No pierdas más el tiempo._

_Ella volvió a recobrar su sonrisa, y cogiendo aire, sopló fuerte, apagando la llamita que estaba iluminando toda la habitación, Silver aprovechó para sonreír, dónde ella no podría verlo, él sabía lo que era pasar los cumpleaños solo, perfectamente lo sabía, y no era tan cruel para que alguien como su pequeña rival sufriera lo que él había sufrido por la soledad en un día tan especial._

_Cuando fue a encender la luz, sintió unos brazos rodeándole, y, lentamente, su pecho estaba humedeciéndose. Lyra lloraba, en su pecho, abrazándole. Él no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, así que rodeándola con los brazos torpemente, dejó que ella se desahogase allí, con él. Al cabo de un rato, ella empezó a hablar._

_-Me dolía saber que pasaría este día sola… - Sollozaba ella. – Sin mi madre, sin mis amigos… - hizo una pausa. – Pero sin duda alguna gracias a ti no ha sido tan malo. – Se separó del pecho del chico, esbozando otra sonrisa. – Eres importante para mí, Silver, como rival y como amigo, y hoy me has demostrado que tras esa sonrisa ladeada, hay un corazón dulce. – Rio por esto último. – Me alegro de haber pasado los últimos momentos del día contigo, eres genial Silver. – Agradeció ella._

_Él se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado._

_-No es que me importe, solo no quería que pasases, como tú dices, los últimos momentos del día sabiendo que nadie estaba a tu lado… - Se sinceró él. – ¡Maldita sea! Pero que sepas que solo soy tu rival, y que esto no afecta nada en nuestra relación, algún día te lograré derrotar, y ese día llorarás de verdad. – Dijo sonriendo como solía hacer él, pero supo que sus palabras no iban por dónde él había dicho. Y, limpiando una de las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de la castaña, se separó de ella y se tumbó en la cama. – Es tarde. – Susurró. – Debemos descansar._

_-Sí. – Dijo ella subiendo a la litera de arriba. _

_-Y… - Intentó llamar él. – Feliz cumpleaños._

_-Gracias Silvy, eres un cielo. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sonriente._

_-¡No me llames así, y no lo soy! – Dijo él sonrojándose, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, estaba ya metida en el mundo de los sueños._

_A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo ya no estaba cuando Lyra despertó, en su lugar encontró una nota y una pequeña flor, la joven sonrió al leer la nota, y feliz salió del centro pokémon, continuando su aventura._

Abrió los ojos, había recordado ese día de nuevo, y acordándose de la nota fue a un baúl dónde se encontraba aquel trozo de papel, y como si hubiera sido ayer, sintió como si dentro de su estómago bastantes Butterfrees revolotearan.

'_Nunca pasarás un día como este sola. Yo siempre estaré contigo.'_

Aunque nunca se creyera esas palabras de la boca del muchacho, después de eso dejó de verlo como un simple rival, un simple amigo, y cada vez que se lo encontraba, aunque la tratara igual a siempre, el recuerdo de aquella noche nunca sería olvidado.

-¡Lyra baja! – Llamó su madre desde el piso inferior, ella bajó enseguida, no creía que fuese a ser el pelirrojo, no sabía dónde vivía, tampoco se lo esperaba allí, perdió la esperanza de que apareciese cuando la noche casi había caído en Pueblo Primavera.

Una vez allí encontró a Ethan hablando animadamente con su madre, ella rápidamente le abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños. – Susurró él. – Te he traído algo. – Dijo deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica y dándole un pequeño paquete. – Espero que te guste. – Sonrió.

La chica no esperó para abrirlo, y lo que encontró fue un pequeño muñeco de Chikorita. Ella sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento.

-Ahora tengo que irme. – Dijo el moreno. – Siento no haber estado todo el tiempo que quería. – Se disculpó.

La chica solo sonrió, apenada, para alguien que había venido a verla y ya tenía que irse, su madre al verla así solo suspiró.

-Sabes que no nos importaría que te quedases hoy con nosotros Ethan, si quieres puedo acomodarte una cama en la habitación de Lyra y puedes quedarte con ella todo lo que quieras. – Ofreció su madre junto a una sonrisa.

-Me temo que por mucho que quisiese no podría, mis padres me esperan dentro de quince minutos en el laboratorio del Profesor Elm… - Dijo él, apenado.

-Bien, pues otro día. – Dijo la mujer.

-No te preocupes Ethan, hablaremos otro día. – Y con esas palabras el joven se marchó de la casa, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Bueno cariño. – Dijo la mujer ahora refiriéndose a su hija. – Felicidades de nuevo, sé que no ha sido un gran cumpleaños, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado

-Gracias mamá.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron hasta que se acercó la hora en la que el año pasado el joven apareció delante de la chica por casualidad, Lyra suspiró al recordarlo, y justo después de aquello, como si de una súplica a Arceus se hubiera tratado, el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? – Y con eso dicho la madre de Lyra se levantó para abrir, la castaña, por su parte, no podía controlar el nerviosismo que tenía en el pecho al haber escuchado el sonido del timbre justamente a esa hora.

-Perdone… - Una voz conocida había inundado el hogar de aquellas dos castañas. - ¿Aquí vive Lyra? – Preguntó la voz.

-Oh… Un momento. – Dijo la mujer. – Lyra, un joven pelirrojo pregunta por ti.

-¿Silver? – Llamó la castaña acercándose a la puerta, era él, su pelo rojo, sus ojos plateados, su típica chaqueta, todo.

-Felicidades, Lyra. – Dijo él, extendiéndole una rosa a la recién nombrada, ésta la aceptó en un medio shock y miró a la flor, era rosácea pero con toques blancos.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos fuera, pasa joven. – Dijo la madre de la castaña, invitándole a pasar.

-No, no hace falta, no quiero molestar. – Se intentó excusar él, pero prácticamente fue empujado dentro.

Allí Lyra se lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, donde tendrían más intimidad según ella, su madre gritó algo desde abajo pero no lo alcanzaron a escuchar. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Lyra, la castaña cerró la puerta despacio.

-Pensé que no vendrías. – Susurró ella aun mirando a la puerta, el chico suspiró.

-Me perdí de camino. – Confesó él. – Nadie me dijo donde vivías porque cada vez que llamaba a una casa y preguntaba por ti me cerraban en la cara. – Suspiró. – Si no llega a ser porque vives en este pueblo te juro que les incendiaba la casa junto con mi Typhlosion.

La chica lanzó una risa y se giró hacia él, acercándose a paso lento.

-Al menos lograste aparecer, como el año pasado. – Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

-El año pasado no lo tenía planeado. – Dijo rascándose la nuca. – Espero que te gustara mi pequeño regalo.

-Todos los que me das son especiales. – Dijo la castaña mirando al papel que dejó hace un rato encima de su cama y luego a la rosa que seguía en su mano. – Pero lo que más me gusta es quien me los regaló.

-Sigues siendo igual de tonta que siempre, he. – Dijo él mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana, había comenzado a nevar.

Lyra lo abrazó torpemente cuando ya estuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del chico, él la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo el abrazo más cálido y confortable.

-Gracias Silver, sin ti me hubiera faltado algo este día. – Susurró ésta en su pecho.

-Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola, y menos un día como este. – Dijo el pelirrojo separándose un poco de la castaña y cogiendo con sus dedos el mentón de ésta, acercándola a él. – Además la rosa era parte de mi regalo.

Y sin decir palabra más unió sus labios con los de ella, un leve contacto que duró no más allá de dos segundos, las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un leve color rosado mientras él mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lyra. – Dijo él de nuevo abrazándola fuertemente. – Y sinceramente me gustaría que a partir de ahora… Bueno… Pasar no solo este, si no la mayoría de los días que me quedan… Junto a ti. – Terminó la oración con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el Silver que yo conozco? – Preguntó la castaña, riendo por el comportamiento del chico, ya que era totalmente anormal en él.

-¡Maldita sea! Ni romántico puedo ser. – Se quejó él sin deshacer el abrazo. – Solo quería proponerte que fueras mi novia y así no… - Pero no pudo terminar ya que Lyra había sido más rápida, estampándole otro beso.

-Claro que quiero serlo. – Dijo ella nada más separarse, Silver solo pudo ponerse igual de rojo que su cabello.

-¡Pero aunque lo seamos algún día lograré vencerte, que quede claro! – Dijo él separándose de su abrazo dándole la espalda, intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, Lyra lo miró, ese sin duda había sido uno de sus mejores cumpleaños, como el del año pasado, y como los que le esperaban al lado del pelirrojo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sinceramente este One-Shot estaba ya terminado hace un par de semanas, pero como hoy (cinco de agosto) es mi cumpleaños decidí subirlo hoy como un autoregalo, vaya. (?) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MII~**

**Puse demasiado OoC a Silver, no me maten por ello D:**

**Y sí, es un SoulsilverShipping, que bonito autoregalo me hago. -Toda orgullosa-.**

**Como siempre: acepto reviews o tomates :3**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
